Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication method for a communication apparatus that transmits contents.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, stream distribution systems that distribute contents, in a streaming format, including audio data and video data to users have been developed. Such a system enables a user to view desired contents, such as live contents or recorded contents such as movies, received with the user's terminal apparatus via a network.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,599,277 discusses a method for providing content data, acquired by a network camera through image capturing, to a client. More specifically, content data, corresponding to the current time point, is distributed to the client through direct transmission from the network camera. On the other hand, content data that was recorded in the past is transmitted to the client from a storage server to which the content data has been transferred from the network camera.
However, reception of content data by a reception apparatus might be difficult in some cases.
For example, when a reception apparatus attempts to acquire, from the network camera, contents designated by a user of the reception apparatus even though the contents have already been transmitted to the storage server from the network camera, acquisition of the contents might be difficult. The present invention is directed to solving the problem described above.